In recent years, there have been proposed various cement compositions each having satisfactory fluidity before curing (i.e. being hardened) and being capable of exhibiting high compressive strength after curing.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is described a cement composition including (A) cement, (B) a fine powder having a BET specific surface area of from 5 m2/g to 25 m2/g, (C) an inorganic powder having a Blaine specific surface area of from 3,500 cm2/g to 10,000 cm2/g, (D) a fine aggregate, (E) a water reducing agent, and (F) water. The (D) fine aggregate includes a burnt product which contains 2CaO.SiO2 and 2CaO.Al2O3.SiO2, and in which the total amount of 2CaO.Al2O3.SiO2 and 4CaO.Al2O3.Fe2O3 with respect to 100 parts by mass of 2CaO.SiO2 is from 10 parts by mass to 100 parts by mass.
When the cement composition is used in a state in which the burnt product contained in the fine aggregate is under an absolute dry condition, the cement composition has fluidity allowing its application before curing and exhibits a high compressive strength of more than 250 N/mm2 after curing. When the cement composition is used in a state in which the burnt product contained in the fine aggregate is under a surface dry condition, the cement composition has satisfactory fluidity before curing and exhibits a high compressive strength of 200 N/mm2 or more and small self-shrinkage ratio after curing.